


Our Comfort

by lilium_lotus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Reader-Insert, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_lotus/pseuds/lilium_lotus
Summary: University life was wild but not in the way you'd always imagined. Thankfully you stumbled right into a solid group of friends who care immensely for each other and now you. Something is up but you seem to be the only one who doesn't notice what exactly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the oneshot that ended up becoming a new monsta x series. im going to add tags as this progresses and no reveal endgame pairings either. sorry not sorry~ rating will most definitely be going up. please let me know what you think! this is cross posted from tumblr.

“There she is! Okay, okay I’m gonna do this. Wish me luck!” Minhyuk interrupts suddenly before dashing off. You look around his running figure to spot the current object of his affections with a tired sigh. You’d just wanted to catch up real fast between classes but he clearly had a one track mind.

“Aren’t you going to stop him?” You ask, nudging Hoseok in the ribs as he continues to eat noisily next to you. He groans but hastily wipes his lips to look after your departing friend too.

“Nope.” Hoseok answers simply. “I’ve given up on trying.” He goes back to slurping up his noodles thinking the subject is over with but you’re still not satisfied. You elbow him this time making him choke on his next inhale of food. He glares at you between coughs but you’re really not having it.

“Hoseok, he’s going to end up emotionally scarred if something doesn’t change. I’m worried.” You pout, trying a different method than those previous to get his attention. It has the desired effect thankfully. Hoseok’s eyes go wide, eyebrows shooting toward his hairline, and his tone gets serious.

“I worry too, ya know? It’s just exhausting having the same useless conversation with him over and over.” He’s still whining but it’s at least on subject. You pat his arm and smile sweetly as you grab your bag from the ground. His shoulders start to descend from near his ears as he relaxes with your touch which you can’t help but take advantage of.

“Well it sounds like we need to make a group effort this time. Perfect subject for tonight with the guys. I’ll see you after class!” Just before you dash away you snag the rest of his noodles and wink. “Thanks for the snack!” You can’t help but cackle as you make off with his precious food. He’s yelling after you but knowing your friend he’s smiling and will just get back at you later.

You’d been about to head off to your next class when Minhyuk had seen his newest crush and delayed you. He just couldn’t shake this terrible habit of his where he fell in love easily with almost anyone who showed him even a moment of kindness. You didn’t know who it was this time but you were sure you’d all hear about it soon. If everything went well today you’d be meeting up with everybody at Hyunwoo and Jooheon’s apartment later.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

The professor is already sending out the syllabus for the assignment he’d just explained when your project partner finally rolls into class. Hyungwon’s sleep mussed hair is in a disarray and his eyes puffy but he creeps up the stairs without falling somehow. Your professor watches him the entire way to his seat next to you but decides to just go back to his emails. Hyungwon’s head lolls toward you and he gives you a simple smile in greeting. One could describe it as adorable but you were more than used to him by now.

“I’m gonna need you to maybe get some more rest for this next project, dude.” You snort as he scrutinizes your mouth as if he can’t quite grasp that sound comes out of it. Instead of pressing further you sift through your bag and slide him a canned coffee which he snatches off the table like a man possessed, suddenly awake at its presence.

A notification pops up on your laptop screen signaling that you’ve gotten your professors email finally so you quickly open it up to sift through it. You’d already had an idea for a focus as he’d went through the slides for the class but you just had to get Hyungwon on board. Which as long as he slept at a decent hour it wouldn’t be too hard.

“He’s giving us some more artistic freedom with the shots? Hm.” His face is close to yours as he reads over your shoulder. He’d pulled up his hood and cinched it tightly to his face while you were reading and it makes you smile. His childish habits always did.

“Looks like it. I already have some ideas for a direction too if you’re willing to give me a chance this time?” You turn your hopeful pout on him hoping for it to work like it does on Hoseok. Instead Hyungwon just hmph’s through his nose, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“We’ll discuss our plan of action after class and then we’ll decide, how’s that?” He smirks when you sigh in defeat.

Normally he was the man with the plan, or rather the eye for an interesting A on projects. Despite being in the same level class as you he was much more versed in photography but didn’t lord it over you. Instead he would share the idea he had, you would almost always agree to it, and then as time went on you’d add your own flare to it. He had told you one day that he never wanted another partner because you both saw what the other was missing. It had been the cheesiest and most profound thing he’d ever said.

Hyungwon had always been a tough one to place when you’d first met him. He’d appeared aloof and standoffish but was actually the first in your little group you’d gotten close too. At this point you thought of him as family with everything you knew about each other. It’s also why you declared him as your best friend anytime someone asked about him. Which at first the other had startled at the title but now he seemed to wear it with pride.

“You complain about my sleep schedule but here you are daydreaming while we have an assignment to plan!” Your ear is tugged and his teasing tone pulls you from your thoughts abruptly. You swat his hand away with a huff. Just like family to tease one another too, you think.

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me then.” You retort and stick your tongue out at him. He fixes you with a look but says no more, opting instead to sip his coffee. “Oh please do enjoy that coffee that I so graciously brought for you.”

With a roll of his own eyes he sets the can down and ruffles your hair. “Don’t mind if I do. Now stop sassing and start drafting so we can compare after.” He relents but as usual has to have the final say. Smiling now you pull out your notebook and begin to get to work while he does the same.

It’s amiable silence between you both until of course your mind wanders.

“Hyungwon… we’re not going to be able to get any work done later. Tonight is over at the apartment.” You stop to look over at him when you realize aloud. He blinks down at his own papers then meets your eyes.

“How many days do we have for this again?” And just like that you’re both going back to the email and already predicting long nights ahead.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Out of your friend group Hyungwon was one of the few you actually had any classes with. Photography with him, a fitness class with Hoseok and Hyunwoo, and then the exception was that all of your gen ed’s were with Changkyun. Everyone else you would catch during breaks or when you all hung out in your spare time, like later tonight. Jooheon had sent out the message that it was family time for everyone and that they better be there. ‘Family Time’ coming from an offhand comment from Changkyun one day on how dysfunctional you all were when together.

This hadn’t always been the case though. Your freshman year had been rough at first. All you had to your name was a camera, school supplies, and a basic understanding of the new area you’d be living in. The very first thing you did was run smack dab into who was to be your guide around campus and also soon to be your new friend. Minhyuk of course had fallen in love with you the instant you’d tripped into him which led to a hilarious tour for you.

He’d been so instantly enamoured that he invited you to meet some of his friends under the guise of it being to pick their brains about courses or clubs. Which is when you’d met the rest of the gang. Hyunwoo had smiled sunnily, introduced himself, then pulled Minhyuk into a headlock and apologized for his forward behavior.

“He has a condition, you see. He’s a hopeless romantic with a knack for falling in love with anyone.” Kihyun chuckled, shaking your hand and inviting you to sit with them. Minhyuk had just rolled his eyes and held his chest.

“Excuse me for being in touch with my emotions!” He’d sniffed, tossing his head to the side dramatically. Everyone laughed and Minhyuk had eventually joined in. It had only taken you another day to get him to realize you didn’t harbor any rose colored feelings for him. Yet he never took offense. He was also so selfless that you grew to admire him and call him a good friend. He’d been your savior that day. You were truly thankful you’d run into him and his friends. With that came constant worry you were always spouting off about for the poor guy. He really was just too kind.

Of course you had other classmates you would talk to but they didn’t feel as comforting as being around the guys. Plus they had quickly grown fond of you and even protective at times. Hyunwoo was always asking if you’d eaten and then effectively scold you for not doing so. Hoseok got you into being more active but also wouldn’t tell on you when you fell asleep on him during morning stretches. Kihyun never failed to supply cute animal pictures when you were down or had a big test coming up. Minhyuk and Jooheon would physically try to cheer you up or engage with you by being over the top. Their antics made everyone laugh and always made things lively. But if quiet was needed you also had Hyungwon or Changkyun to hideout with.

Over the years it’d taken time but you’d formed a close bond with each of them. You cherished your friends like they were your family, odd habits and all. Though you had also come to learn that not everyone cared for you like they did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forewarning that this little update has a heavy memory with hyungwon. mentions of date rape drugs (not given by any members!) and also a vomit scene. if it is too much skip the italic section.

You didn’t get much out of Hyungwon until he saw your camera case one day and then it was like he had just met you all over again. Friendship struck over a shared fondness for the shutter of the lens and what could be said without speaking at all. Long nights staying up studying and a drunken phone call for help after a party sealed the deal on being bff’s. It also proved to you how much he and the others really cared and looked out for you.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

_“Hyungwonnie~” You had giggled into your phone, the world around you slightly tilted._

_“You’re still up? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?” Hyungwon scoffed, his teasing lilt making you jut your bottom lip out, pouting. Not that he could see you but you couldn’t tell left from right in this haze._

_“Don’t make fun’a me. Need help.” The entire phone call you remembered being so frustrated that he was poking at you instead of listening._

_“Help? Where are you right now?” His tone was more serious now which you had silently gloated about, having gotten him to finally worry. You took a bit to answer him back though. Where were you again? That thing the girls had invited you to._

_“I’m at that. That thing ‘member?” You flapped your hand to help explain, failing to realize once more that in your drunken state that he wasn’t there to see it. Words were just so hard to find right now._

_“What thing? Are you okay?” Now Hyungwon was starting to sound angry and you had curled in on yourself, not wanting to upset him._

_“I don’t know, the thing tonight with the girls from class. I feel really weird. Bad weird. I sat down ‘n it’s heavy.” It was dark where you had sat down earlier but there was still the dull thudding of bass from somewhere around you. You didn’t realize that you’d gone from a sitting position to slumping over on the floor. Distantly you had recalled Hyungwon’s distressed voice from your phone speaker but you’d reached a new low. You were swimming in your mind and you felt so bogged down physically._

_You had laid there for what felt like ages, the cool floor pressed to your smushed cheek keeping you somewhat present. Suddenly your vision was flooded with light that you blinked away sluggishly. Warm hands gently lifted your head and carded hair back away from your face. You took in Hyungwon’s wavering face and instantly felt relief._

_“Do you think you can move?” He spoke softly but it still sounded loud and murky to your ears. You couldn’t shake your head because he was cradling it but you couldn’t exactly form words anymore either. Instead you’d attempted to make some noise of dissent which he seemed to understand. “Okay. Close your eyes for me and keep them closed. We’re getting you out of here.” Unable to communicate you just obeyed. His presence was keeping you above the tempting numb feeling that’d been steadily creeping up._

_Hyungwon had picked you up bridal style and carried you out of the bustling party, where to you weren’t sure but you trusted him. You’d kept your eyes closed the entire journey and just clung to him as best you could. The whole time you recalled a horrid weight building in your chest and the hot and cold flashes. It wasn’t until he’d made it to his dorm room that he told you to open your eyes. It’d been mortifying later but he’d brought you to the bathroom and struggled to keep your attention for what he needed to do._

_“Stay with me. You gotta throw up and it’s gonna be gross but they gave you something bad.” You vaguely registered his words but watched him wash his hands before situating himself next to you. One hand pulled back your hair and the other was caressing below your jaw. You were limp and opened your mouth when he asked but were totally unprepared for your body jerking at his fingers in your mouth. “Shh, I know . I know it’s gross just let it out. There you go.” He soothed you even after you heaved into the toilet._

_Every noise now was sharp, your ears ringing with your retching. Yet Hyungwon stayed right there and helped you through it all. When you couldn’t possibly bring anything else up he sat back, washed his hands again, and then started cleaning you up. He was brushing your hair when you finally found your voice._

_“I’m sorry…” It came out harsh and raspy and if you hadn’t already been in pain you would’ve cringed at its state. The brush slowed but never stopped._

_“The only thing you have to be sorry for is being too trusting.” His tone was light but scolding. “Next time ask one of us to go with you. One of them drugged you… they didn’t give a damn what happened to you either. You’re lucky I had gotten an invite too or I wouldn’t of known where to find you. I could’ve been too late.” You bowed your head slightly, taking the tongue lashing with teary eyes. He finished brushing your hair free of tangles and then turned you around on the bathroom floor to face him._

_Except you couldn't look up. You were too ashamed. You should’ve known better than to go to a college party alone. “Hey,” Despite your previous refusal to meet his eyes your head snaps up automatically. “Now you’re safe and they’re not going to hurt you anymore. I’m glad you called me. You scared me but I’m glad it was me.” His eyes are warm and wide as he assures you. The honesty burning in their depths shakes you and you can’t help but start bawling, slumping forward into his slight chest._

_Hyungwon hesitated for a moment, caught off guard, but he quickly wrapped his arms around you and proceeded to shush you. You don’t know how many times you thanked him throughout the night. Even when he’d gotten you out of the bathroom and tucked into his single bed you were still sniffling apologies and thank you’s. Your entire body hurt and you knew you’d have to opt out of everything tomorrow because of the roofie cocktail you’d been served._

_“Hyungwon?” You whispered into the dark next to the bed where you’d seen him settle down._

_“Hm?” God, he sounded exhausted. Guilt washed over you anew but you bit your lip and pressed on. You extended your hand down to where you thought he was._

_“Will you hold my hand until I fall asleep?” It sounded small and childish but it had been a lifeline for your fragile state. No answer came but his warm hand threaded into yours and gave a soft squeeze._

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Ever since that night Hyungwon had been by your side and you truly trusted him with your life. He was your best friend through and through. Over time you’d been able to pay him back with much smaller acts of kindness like the canned coffee when he practically slept walked to class. Or quite literally kicking his door down to make sure he was going to be awake for important events. Yet in your mind he always seemed to take the cake on best friend status. After your party scare you’d been told by Changkyun that Hyungwon had given the girls from your morning classes an earful. Even threatened to take their little stunt to the board and have them kicked from their programs or the school entirely. They never apologized but you couldn’t care less. Every once in awhile they would find ways to be rude or show their disdain for you but you’d just look back at your friends and brush it off.

Today was one of those days. You sat next to Changkyun going through his notes and looked up when you heard collective giggles from the front of the room. One of the girls caught you looking and sneered. You rolled your eyes and went back to work. For whatever reason when you’d met them they had decided they didn’t like you. As far as you could recall you’d never done anything to them and yet they had done that to you and continued to be ugly about it.

“Do you think they know grudges aren’t good for their skin?” Changkyun murmured next to you, smirking down at his papers. You snorted and shoved his foot under the table with yours.

“Be nice. I’d rather not call upon their wrath again.” You chided but Changkyun didn’t take too well to your dismissal though.

“Why? They could’ve seriously hurt you and for no reason. I don’t see the point in taking the high road in this.” He was tense next to you, so suddenly incensed that you leaned away from him. Despite speaking to you he’s got his eyes set in a glare on the group up front. You can’t recall ever seeing Changkyun angry before and it has you deeply unsettled.

“You uh, you good bud?” You try to joke and hope that he breaks and calms down. His knuckles are white on his jeans and you instinctively reach out. The moment your hand settles over his he stops glaring daggers at the girls and lets out a steady breath from his nose. “Good?” He nods, flips his hand up to squeeze yours then pulls away. Your hand tingles when he breaks away.

“Sorry… I just really don’t like people like that. Or anyone who hurts those I care about.” He sulks, regretting getting so riled up it seems. You smile and reach over to pat his shoulder, consoling.

“Don’t be sorry for caring, Changkyun. Just don’ let your temper get the best of you when assholes are involved.” He offers a weak smile in response but you continue, now teasing. “Also, aww! You do care about me.” For good measure you reach from his shoulder to pap his cheek as an exasperated expression blooms on his face.

“Alright alright. Moving on now, thank you!” He says it in one big breath making you smile.

Going back to your assignments wasn’t hard, it was focusing. Changkyun’s white knuckles flashed in your mind and you frowned, troubled. While it was reassuring to know your friend cared so deeply for you his reaction shook you. Especially since he was normally so easy going with just about anything going on. Your thoughts were so distracted that class ending caught you by surprise, the bell making you nearly drop your pen you’d been spinning in hand.

If Changkyun noticed he didn’t comment on it. You both shuffled your papers and folders together in a hurry as a well deserved lunch was just outside the classroom door. In your haste some papers fluttered to the ground in front of your shared desk.

“I got it.” Changkyun mumbled, already moving around to scoop them up.

“Ah, just like a good dog, hm?”

Both your heads snapped up to look at who had spoken. Sneering wasn’t enough today.

“I wasn’t aware friends weren’t allowed to help each other, Gyuri.” You kept your tone level, meeting her eyes head on. A manicured brow ticked upward at your response but she didn’t have anything for you. Her focus went to your friend who was standing rigid and had scooted as far in front of you as he could with the desk in the way.

“Got anything to say, dog? Speak. Go on.” Gyuri’s eyes were narrowed at Changkyun who wasn’t saying anything but his entire body was quaking, fists clenched at his sides. “Disappointing.” You didn’t miss how her eyes widened for a moment, nonchalant tone amiss with the reaction. She breezed out of the room with her friends milling behind her, giddy whispers following them out.

It was still for a few moments as Changkyun breathed deeply in front of you, still not turning around. Once again you had the urge to reach out and you swore you saw him tense before your fingers met his shaking shoulder. A breath more and he deflated, head hanging with a deep sigh. You didn’t dare speak. You had no idea what to even say. Yeah, you were pissed at what Gyuri had said, had called him, but that wasn’t going to help Changkyun right now. As he gathered himself you pulled together all your shared belongings.

Grabbing his hand and leading him out and away the only proper goal in mind. He was silent behind you but once again he squeezed your hand in his. You told yourself it was the adrenaline rush that made your hand tingle in his. You were making your way out and to the usual spot in the quad, needed to be around happy people like your friends. Before you could turn the corner to see if anyone was there Changkyun pulled you to a stop.

“Changkyun what’s-”

“I can’t. Not right now. I need a bit and then I’ll be okay…” He interrupted you, looking down at his shoes then out away from the buildings. “Thank you. I’ll see ya later though, promise.” He peeked at you and you got a sincere albeit small smile before he was off and walking off campus.

You felt a little lost. Staring at his retreating back and then your still warm hand made confusion and a well of other emotions dredge themselves to the surface. You were still staring at your hand when Hyunwoo called out to you, his smile making you feel a little better the instant you saw it.

“You okay?” He’d never been one to beat around the bush, which you appreciated. You flashed a smile up at him, falling in step.

“I’m. Yeah, I’m okay. A little concerned for Changkyun and irritated with petty people but I’ll be alright.” Part of you didn’t want to divulge everything that happened with Gyuri. Felt that if you brought it up you’d give the situation power over you, make it worse.

“He just needs a run to clear his head. He’ll be alright though. Tough kid.” You nodded along with Hyunwoo. He was right, Changkyun would be alright. But how did Hyunwoo know exactly what your friend needed if he didn’t know about the situation? You looked up at him curiously but he was too busy looking out to where Changkyun had since disappeared. Maybe it was just a hunch? Hyunwoo always was that type of guy in your eyes.

Hyungwon and Hoseok were already sitting down and fighting over food while Jooheon watched in amusement. He was also the first to notice you both approaching, raising a hand in greeting and eyes crinkling. Hyunwoo took a seat near his roommate while you almost sat on top of the two who were bickering in the hopes of squashing it.

“Ah! You’re not any better!” Hoseok shielded his food from you too with accusing eyes and you burst out laughing. Your knee was on top of his and your other was brushing Hyungwon’s while the rest of him settled comfortably on your shoulder.

“We could team up. Take his food together.” Hyungwon whispered impishly. The idea was tempting. Hoseok was always the subject of food raiding as he brought the best instant stuff wherever he went. Somehow he never learned that he would always be under attack.

“While I know he has fire noodles right now and I am a weak woman to those on a good day we shouldn’t always take Hoseok’s food. Especially you, moocher.” You poked the spot between his brows making him fidget and complain. “You, eat your food in peace. I brought my own with enough for this one to leave you alone for today.” You patted Hoseok’s thigh who brightened instantly. He gave you one of those grins, the really bright disarming ones that always made your insides jelly and face heat up.

“This one? Some friend you are.” Hyungwon pouted. His expression lifted once you pulled out some tupperwares of food you’d whipped up last night for the day. You divvied it out so he had his own which he quickly went to work on. He made a satisfied noise the moment his chopsticks met his mouth and you nodded, now satisfied too.

The only problem now was that the other three sitting around you were interested in your food. You looked up from your own mouthful to some very curious stares, Jooheon even wiped the corner of his mouth when he realized he’d been caught. With a sigh you picked up a piece of it and fed each one of them so at least their curiosity would be sated.

“Spicy braised tofu, before you ask Hyunwoo.” You tacked on, pointing a chopstick at him. Hyunwoo nodded, stunned for a moment by your sudden answer to the question he hadn’t even articulated yet.

“How did you even cook this? You live on campus like I do.” Hyungwon wondered with his mouth full.

“Kihyun let me use the kitchen while he was working on his project for culinary. Chef likes me too so I didn’t get in trouble when she came in unexpectedly.” It’d been hilarious in your opinion. Kihyun had taken a break while his dish cooked in the oven to watch you preparing your own food. Then Chef had come in with an odd expression on her face. She’d been pleasantly surprised that they were using the kitchen for what it was intended and not other activities. Kihyun had gone a deep scarlet color while you laughed yourself to tears.

Lunch was finished without any other disruptions besides you shoving the dirty dishes into Hyungwon’s hands. You’d been kind enough to cook for the two of you so it would only be fair he returned the favor by washing them. He’d rolled his eyes but took them anyway.

“Would you be willing to time me? I want to get ready for the meet coming up.” Hyunwoo had come up on your side with your bag in hand.

“Ah, that’s right. Your big swim meet is almost here. Sure!” Plus it meant you’d get to see his progress since last time.

Jooheon went off with Hyungwon in the direction of the school buildings while Hoseok branched off on his own to get some studying in. You watched him walk away and you were brought back to watching Changkyun stalk off in the same direction earlier. When you kept staring Hyunwoo literally knocked on your forehead with a knuckle.

“Uh, hello? Earth to my timekeeper, pool is this way.” Hyunwoo chuckled. You rubbed your forehead dramatically and made to shove him in the shoulder. He didn’t move. He laughed out loud when you became visibly frustrated with your own lack of foresight.

“Alright, alright let’s just go.” You grumbled and proceeded to stand behind him and push. Not without a look back over your shoulder, concern still heavy on your mind for your friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a longer update! my birthday is in a few days so my updates will be slower unfortunately. but hey some more bonding with the reader and hyungwon! also what's up with gyuri? changkyun? ive got lots planned so please look forward to it. next will be some hyunwoo time~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for some hyunwoo and changkyun love. this one isn't super long but it's important imo for development. also peep the mention of some more oc's and another band.

There was something soothing in the smell of chlorine and the humid air. A few other swimmers were already in the water doing quick warm ups. Whenever you were here it always got you to thinking what your academic life would’ve been like if you were athletic. Money wouldn’t have been such an issue if you’d landed a scholarship, that was for sure. The wet slap of feet caught your attention but it wasn’t Hyunwoo approaching you. Instead it was his Captain.

“Coming to inspire the team?” Jaehyeong winked and cocked a hip. You rolled your eyes but still smiled at his antics.

“Just keeping time for Hyunwoo, come on now.” He grinned anyways at your lackluster response, flicking back his dripping black hair.

“Don’t know why he bothers checking his times, the bastard! He’s an animal!” He points an accusing finger at a confused Hyunwoo but the Captain is all smiles. “Put in some good work today, Son. The other teams have some interesting new recruits. I wanna give ‘em a show.” They high five, sort of, and then you have two well muscled arms flexing in front of you as they grip each other intensely. Wordlessly they say whatever they need to with a look then they part with nods and grins. Never mind, athletics were going to stay a foreign subject for you. The macho bravado moments were odd but still funny to witness at least.

“Sorry if you waited too long. _Or_ if the Captain bothered you.” Hyunwoo said sunnily. Jaehyeong scoffed but shot you another wink and then was off to go heckle some other swimmers.

“He’s an odd one.” You mutter, watching him cross around the pool. Hyunwoo just exhales a laugh from his nose. A stopwatch is tossed to you which you clumsily catch with a glare but Hyunwoo is already setting up for his dive.

Every time he asks you to time him you get to study him in his element. Unbothered. None of the other guys around to harass him into headlocks. No. Hyunwoo’s entire profile flexes with his breathing and you watch him physically center himself. You call the marks and then he’s off with the click of the watch. This goes on for awhile but he never seems to tire. Other swimmers come and go, some even watch him for a few laps, Jaehyeong too from a distance before he departs eventually too.

When Hyunwoo finally starts to get out of the pool you’re there waiting with a towel and a run down of his times. Some are fudged because you’d been lost in thought about earlier today in class but you didn’t think he’d notice a few seconds difference here and there.

“I’ll go get changed and then we can get something to eat. Starvin’ after that, how about you?” He asks from under the towel draped over his head, slightly muffled.

“Me? Say no to food? Go on! Go get changed! What’re we waiting for?!” You shove at his slick arm with sudden urgency, light sarcasm making him chuckle and toddle away to the locker room.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

You both end up at a small mom ‘n pop place near his apartment where they greet you by name and quickly take your orders. Lots of memories pop up here of you and the guys getting food after seeing a movie or going to a big meet. Always loud, always laughing, and of course always warm.

“So, you wanna tell me what’s bothering you?” Hyunwoo starts and you stop mid sip of your iced tea. It was also a good place to talk which Hyunwoo was going to take full advantage of it seemed.

“Uh…” Intelligent. He caught you off guard but at the end of the day Hyunwoo really did have a knack for reading people. “Well. I’m still worried about Changkyun. Gyuri, she-” You inhaled sharply then let everything out in a hiss practically. “She called him a _dog_. At first I just wanted to get it over with and get out of there but the more I think back on it the more it really pisses me off.” While you were talking you’d begun to tear the napkin to shreds only to stop when Hyunwoo reached out towards your busy hands.

“He knows you care. While the insult will hurt him Changkyun is a strong guy. He took a run and Hoseok let me know he’s back in his dorm room playing video games with Jooheon.” The news helps your shoulders recede from where they’d begun to make home just under your ears. He pulls his hand back once you stop ripping the paper and relax, deep eyes regarding you carefully. “If it’s still bothering you after dinner go check up on him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind some leftovers and company.” That wasn’t a bad idea. Knowing Changkyun he probably made something quick for himself or ordered in, which honestly you couldn’t even blame him for if Gyuri’s comments had really gotten to him.

The conversation was put on hold when the food was brought out, the smells making your mouth water and Hyunwoo’s eyes shine. Mood more at ease with the presence of fresh food you tucked in. Towards the end you put in a to go order deciding it was best if you went to check up on your friend. Despite your arguing Hyunwoo footed the bill and got you to agree to cooking for him next time in exchange.

You swung the bag lightly between the two of you as he walked you back to campus, silence amiable when with him. Something you always truly appreciated with him was that you didn’t always have to talk. Not that the high energy of the others ever was a bother to you but there was comfort in the silence that would always settle around Hyunwoo. Comfort. A word that was definitely synonymous with the dear friend beside you.

“Thank you. I didn’t realize how badly that bugged me.” You said sheepishly, shrugging a shoulder. Hyunwoo’s smile was warm but his hand on your upper arm was so much warmer.

“Anytime. Now go make sure he eats something wholesome, yeah?” As soon as his hand is there it’s gone. You give him a small salute which makes him give a hearty laugh at your silliness then you part ways. Even before you reach the building you need to you know he's still watching out for you, making sure you make it safe and sound before he actually turns away.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

A quick glance at your lock screen tells you that it’s not early enough for Changkyun to still be napping but also nowhere near late enough for him to have gone to bed yet. You knock again but harder, shuffling the food from one hand to the other as you wait. This time you hear noise from inside, grumbling, then the knob turns and you’re welcomed by a nearly naked Changkyun.

“Shit! Hold on I-” His eyes go comically wide as he slams the door shut followed by much more obvious ruckus behind it. He had boxers on at least but the whole ordeal has you snorting into your free hand. When the door opens again he’s panting but has some jersey shorts on and a tee. It’s inside out but you keep that to yourself after giving him an amused once over.

“Didn’t mean to drop in on you while you were relaxing but I have food?” You smile impishly holding it up in offering. Changkyun is sporting a light blush on his cheeks and visibly floundering for a response but he ends up sighing and letting you in anyways.

You slip out of your shoes and take a good look around realizing you’ve never been in you friend’s dorm room before, always meeting at the apartment or somewhere on campus. It’s about as clean as you’d expect which isn’t much but it doesn’t have living things in it like Hyungwon’s sometimes does.

“How did you snag a single room?” You ask, sitting on the only bed in the room you look up as he’s kicking something behind a closet door.

“I’m head of the floor. Easiest way to get a room to yourself so I applied when I enrolled. It’s a pretty chill floor but some of the other students show up at odd hours in some ridiculous situations.” Thoughtful as always. And nosy. A good way to stay on top of the comings and goings in their year though, you've got to admit.

“And so you can game naked?” You tease immediately. He huffs and kicks at your feet.

“Yes! _Okay?_ So I can be in my own space naked. Is that such a _crime?_ ” His arms cross on his chest and he actually pouts. You can’t help but giggle at him which just makes him laugh too after he sulks for a bit. “Alright, alright. You brought food but that doesn’t give you an all out pass to harass me. What’s up?” He settles on the bed too but up towards his pillows, motioning for you to do the same at the other end.

“Just checking up on ya. I grabbed food with Hyunwoo after he swam and he pulled his silent dad treatment on me.” As you talked you focused on setting out the food for him between you.

“So that made you drop by with food?” His tone was confused and with a quick glance up at him your guess was confirmed.

“You seemed really upset about what happened in class and I was worried. So much so that it made Hyunwoo bring it up while we were eating.” Realization dawned on his face and he looked down at the food to avoid your questioning expression. “So… how’re you holdin’ up?” You prodded but it failed. He was already stuffing a mouthful of food in and even reached for more at the question. Was he seriously trying to avoid your concern? Both in retaliation and worry for his safety you snatched the take out container away from his greedy hands and met his disgruntled expression head on with your own determined one.

A stalemate began as his swollen cheeks slowly grew smaller while he chewed, glaring at you indignantly. You ticked a brow up in challenge. You could wait him out. Plus, you had the food. Reluctantly he swallowed the last of what was in his mouth, heaving a great sigh.

“ _I’m fine_. I guess? She’s not worth the time but I got angry anyway.” He shrugs it off, expression now dejected. His tone is tense despite how blase he's trying to be and it's not fooling you at all.

“Changkyun! She called you a _dog_. I would’ve gotten angry too. I _did_ get angry!” You burst out in a huff and tighten your grip. You don’t realize you’re shaking until Changkyun timidly reaches for the food to set it away from you both. “I know Gyuri is horrible, we all know that, but seeing how hurt you were. I just-” There are tears coming down your face now and you groan out in frustration, nearly launching your head backwards in a feeble attempt to keep them at bay. Swiping at your face you try to calm your breathing. This wasn’t at all how you wanted your visit to go.

“Hey.” Changkyun starts, voice hushed. He’s reached out toward you and his hand wraps around your wrist, tugging gently. “Seriously, c’mere.” He tugs again and you go with it bringing your head forward to look at him clearly. Your foreheads touch and you feel yourself coming back down. Shared deep breaths fill the silence of the room while you navigate your emotions. He’s got both your hands now and he’s playing with your fingers. It’s then you realize he’s fighting his own emotions too. The two of you are trying to find comfort in each other. Literally.

After what feels like forever Changkyun meets your eyes with his own glittering ones. He gives your hands a simple squeeze, his breath ghosting over your face with how close you are.

“Thank you for being upset for me. It means a lot. You-” He takes a shaky inhale then presses on. “You coming here just to make sure I’m okay helps.” His eyes squeeze shut and you think for a moment he must be holding back his own tears. Another breath washes over you but it’s steady exhale. His forehead is so warm against yours and his hands are too. But it’s not uncomfortable. Instead your soothed by it. You draw strength from his own.

Knocking forward slightly you bump your forehead to his then pull away with a watery smile. “Glad we’ve established that communication is key and we uh, care a lot about each other.” You feel lighter and you both can’t help but laugh at the situation. Pulling your hands from his you bring the food back over and practically start feeding him. “Now eat up since I was so kind to bring it for you!” And then it’s war again with the food being in the middle, Changkyun grunting out a half hearted ‘Stop it!’ throughout but not actually meaning it.

“I’ll see you in class on Monday, yeah?” You ask as you try to slip on your shoes with some difficulty. Changkyun stifles a yawn but nods along. It’s not as late as he usually stays up but after today it’s had to have taken a lot more out of him. “G’night Changkyun.” With a wave you open the door and take not even a step into the dorm hall when you're pulled back. Changkyun wraps his arms around you from behind and his head is tucked into the crook of your neck.

“Thank you, seriously.” He whispers. You were startled at first but now you smile and pat his arms in understanding.

Chatter in the hallway makes you both look up as several students in your year are laughing and joking with each other. At first they're oblivious but once one notices you they all take notice and you feel Changkyun go still behind you.

“Night buddy. I’ll see ya in class.” You take the awkward moment to slip out of his now loose embrace and dart between the guys gathered in front of you. There's definitely one you recognize from your photography class which will potentially make things awkward next week. It’s only silent for a few more moments until you hear Changkyun speak up.

“Mingyu don’t even start or I’ll make sure you don't have toilet paper for the next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these past few weeks have been really tough for me personally. despite that im doing my best to be more consistent and utilize my social media accounts to their fullest. if you want live talk of what im working on or to just chat i do have a twitter which has some other important things on it. @lilium_lotus is where you can find me screaming about my works and the best way to communicate with me. i never expected to have readers so i just want to thank you all so so much for liking my content.


End file.
